


Drifting

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M, like seriously char what r u doin, unsafe work practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: personal-insane-asylum suggested ‘Charmuro or Charma, trapped in a cockpit‘, so here’s some charma shenanigans





	Drifting

“Char, don’t go so fast!” Garma yelped. The prototype Zaku hurtled through open space, Char pushing the thrusters as fast as they would go. In the cockpit’s small extra seat Garma clung on for dear life.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to run into.” Char replied with a smirk. It was true - they were out in space, stars twinkling all around them. The nearest object was their Musai nearby, laden with prototype mobile suits. Their excursion, which Char had convinced Garma to come on after much soothing of nerves, was a simple test run. Garma, however, looked white as a sheet.

“You should still slow down!” He protested. He gripped his helmet on his lap, clutching it with white knuckled hands. Char simply smiled, pressing the accelerator down harder.

That is, of course, until the zaku let out a worrying beep. The thrusters spluttered out, and a flurry of warnings lit up across its cluttered dashboard.

Garma looked ready to faint. He grabbed Char’s arm, eyes wide.

“It’s alright, It’s just an engine upset.” He replied, eyeing the flashing warnings. It didn’t look like anything serious, but they wouldn’t be able to move. They would simply have to wait until the Musai picked them up.

“We’re stuck here, aren’t we?” Garma asked. His voice trembled slightly. Char turned to him.

“Yes.” He replied. “Are you afraid?”

Garma’s eyes widened. His hand rose to his forehead, twizzling a lock of lavender hair frantically. “No. I’m just - annoyed.”

“Well, you wanted me to slow down.” Char replied slyly. Garma blushed slightly. He stood up from his small seat, and walked to the dashboard.

“At least we have a nice view.” He said with a sigh.

“My view is better.” Char replied. Although Garma pretended to be unperturbed, he could see his cheeks tinge pink. He stood up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Garma’s waist.

“And I don’t mind being stranded if it’s with you.” He murmured. He laid a trail of kisses on Garma’s neck, moving upwards until their lips intertwined. Garma melted into his arms. Char slowly began to unzip Garma's normal suit, revealing the milky skin underneath.

“This isn’t safe.” Garma protested, as Char traced his fingers along his revealed collarbone.

“No good things are.” Char replied, his lips curling up wryly. To prevent Garma from protesting further he caught his lips into another passionate kiss.

They had plenty of time until the Musai picked them up. Char didn’t intend to waste any of it.


End file.
